Oh, The Secrets I Can Tell
by M14Mouse
Summary: TJ knew Carlos has been hiding something. Carlos is going to make him regret finding out. DamonxCarlos pairing. Slash


Oh, the Secrets I Can Tell

Oh, the Secrets I Can Tell

By: M14Mouse

Summary: TJ knew Carlos has been hiding something. Carlos is going to make him regret finding out. DamonxCarlos pairing. Slash

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

5true love theme: 28. Secret

TJ noticed something different about Carlos lately. He couldn't put his finger on it. Could it be Carlos reacting to Ashley and Andros's wedding plans? Carlos didn't seem too upset. In fact, he seemed quite happy for them. He knew that Carlos did have a major crush on Ashley. According to Cassie…he had one on Andros too. But nothing came of either of those crushes but a few failed dates.

Cassie thought that Carlos had a girlfriend. Cassie even checked Carlos's phone records. He wouldn't have gone that far but curiosity got the better of him and he looked. It was nothing out of the normal. Only difference was that Carlos has been talking to Damon a lot. He didn't know much about the green ranger. They exchanged a few words when they came to their aid. It was good to know someone beside Karone kept in touch with the other team.

But that doesn't explain why he is in a bar….with Carlos….who was getting drunk as he possible could. And as much as he tried, Carlos hasn't said a thing on what bothering him.

"Carlos…man…what is bothering you?"

Carlos shot him a look before taking a shot of whiskey.

"Another one."

"Oh, no…you don't!" He said as he reached over and stopped the bartender from pouring another drink.

Carlos grabbed his arm and just stared at him.

"I wouldn't do that, mi amigo…"

He winced as Carlos's grip tightened around.

"Carlos…you're drunk and upset about something. Not a very good combination."

"If you let me have another drink…I'll tell you."

He thought about for a moment. Another drink would be very…very bad for Carlos. But he would find out what in the world is bothering him.

He sighed.

He wished Zhane was here. He was better at dealing with drunks than he was.

"Okay…you can have another drink. Just one….you got it?"

Carlos seemed to be thinking it over.

"Fine….fine…"

Carlos let his arm go and he let the bartender's arm go. The bartender poured Carlos another shot. For a few moment, there was silence.

"What happened?"

Carlos stared at his drink and frowned.

"I screwed up, man. Best thing I had and I messed it!"

"What? I didn't know you were dating. Who was she?"

Cassie was right. He did have a girlfriend. It must have been some girl to get him worked up like that. He frowned as Carlos took a sip of his drink.

"It wasn't a she."

WHAT!? He knew Carlos swung both ways but this….

"Do I know him?"

Carlos paused for a moment.

"Kind of," he said.

"Uhh…what's happened?"

Carlos pounded the bar in angry.

"I was stupid, okay?! I refused to tell you guys about my relationship. He had enough about being stuck in some damn closet. His friends knew…."

"His friends knew! Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's because I was stupid…and afraid. Ash would have said I was on some type of rebound. Cassie would never leave it alone. You and Andros…"

Carlos burst out laughing.

"Hey, I would have been fine with whoever you date…"

Carlos snorted.

"You freaked when you found out that I was bi."

"Okay…I was in shock…you did hit me with that pretty fast." He said. He stared at his drink. He opened the door one day…and bam! He saw Carlos kissing another guy. It nearly gave him a heart attack.

Carlos sighed.

"I'm sorry about that…I really am."

"I know…I know…So….tell me what happened…from beginning."

"You know…I have been visiting Mirinoi lately, right?"

"Yes…."

"Well…Leo and Maya got it into their crazy heads to set me up on a date."

"I take it…that it didn't go well."

"Hell, no…It was terrible. Lucky…Damon rescued me…completely by accident," Carlos said with a grin on his face. He watched Carlos's whole demander change from angry to almost happy.

He chuckled.

"Well…I'm glad someone rescued you. But…who is the guy?"

Carlos stared at him for a moment.

"Damon."

"What!...I thought Damon was….you know…straight!" He said in surprise.

Carlos laughed.

"Bi…that whole team is either gay or bi. But…I didn't know that until later when they got me drunk as hell. Never….NEVER drink Mirinoi ale. That stuff can rip paint off the walls. Maya can drink that stuff like it is water. Leo can always get Kai drunk. Kai is one happy drunk…" Carlos said as he rambled on.

"Carlos!"

"What?"

Angry and rambling drunk…at least, he isn't Andros. It took Zhane and him hours to explain to Ashley why Andros couldn't come home right now.

"Point."

"Right…we didn't start dating at first. We just started talking. You know…about Earth…how we grew up….how alien food is just plain strange and on the same note, never let Andros or Maya cook…and why Damon shouldn't be allowed near cats."

"I have a feeling there is a story behind that…"

"Oh, yes…you see…Damon built this car to jump over the neighbor cat. Well, it didn't it. It hit the cat instead."

"Poor cat."

"That isn't the end of it. After it got hit, the cat bolted and got hit by a car."

Carlos laughed at his expression.

"But the cat lived."

"It's true that a cat has nine lives."

"Probably, it has seven lives now," Carlos said with a smirk. He laughed.

"Like you are so innocent…remember Justin's locket and super glue?" He said.

"I plead the fifth."

He snored. Cassie is starting to rub off on him. He just had to ask.

"So…how did you guys get together?"

"Maya and Leo decided to use the oldest trick in the book. They decided to lock us in a closet."

He blinked then he started to laugh.

"Laugh it up…they did. They forgot one little thing. Damon can break out of those things in like five seconds."

"Soo…what did you do?"

"Wait five minutes then broke out. Then went for ice cream."

"And?"

"We talked about what they did…and about us getting together. We decided to try. If it didn't work out…it didn't work. We would still be friends."

He watched as Carlos's face light as he spoken. Oh, he got it bad.

"Then…you didn't want to tell us."

Carlos's smile fell from his face. Then he remembered when Carlos came back from one of his trips.

"So that is where your black eye came from? Damon did that…Damn…I didn't know he had it in him."

"No…Maya gave to me. She declared that Damon is one of her "brothers." She must defend his honor. His other teammates weren't too happy either on how we broke up," Carlos said with a sigh. He picked up his glass and swallowed the rest of his drink.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No…and I don't think I should. Another drink?"

"Carlos…"

"No…I told you…now, let me drink in peace."

He sighed…

This is promising to be a long night.

-LGISLG-

He was right.

It was a very very long night. His head is still pounding from the beer and the fight that Carlos started.

He sighed.

A part of him really wanted to help his friend. A part of him wanted to run from the insanity. Honestly, he didn't want to make things worse either.

He was stuck.

Maybe…he will get lucky and Damon would call. He could explain everything and hopefully…they could work anything out.

Maybe, the beer gave him too much optimistic.

He knew one thing….

He knew his friend was miserable.

He just hoped that his friend will forgive him.

He goes to his side drawer and dug for the number that Lost Galaxy team left them. Quickly, he got up and dialed the number into the key pad.

Hopefully, they won't hang up on him.

-iSiSiS-

Nervously, he glanced up at the clock. Damon said he would be here in a day. He gave him the job of making sure Carlos didn't leave. Lucky for both of them, Carlos didn't come out of his room. He thought the girls were scary when they were mad. Damon may just give them a run for their money in that department. Carlos is in for it.

Then Ashley and Cassie tried all day to get Carlos out too. Finally, he talked the girls away from the door. The only thing he said that a friend was coming to talk to Carlos.

That leaded the girls spending the last hours bugging the crap out of him.

Some days, it isn't worth coming out of his room.

The door chimed and he bolted for the door. The girls looked at him in confusion. He tapped on the key pad and the door opened. Damon stood there with a bag in hand. He smiled and gave him a wave.

"Hey…Where is he?"

"Down the hall…last room to your right."

"Thanks.." Damon said as he walked pass them then he nodded his head at Cassie and Ash.

"Ladies."

He watched as Damon disappeared down the hallway. The girls leaned over to see what was going on.

"Guys…stay there….no listening…sit…stay…"

He might as well spoke in front of a bunch of kids ready to bolt from the classroom. After a few minutes, they bolted for the door. He was a little bit curious. Not that curious to lean against the door like Cassie and Ashley were doing. Cassie expressed her disappointment that they turned on the room's silencer.

Thank you, Andros for install those things.

It was a few hours before anyone came out of that room. When he heard the door, he leaned over to see Carlos coming out. Carlos's face was complete red. Carlos ran his hand through his hair as he stepped into the room.

"Where's Damon?" Cassie asked.

"Sleep…Long trip, you know," Carlos said. If it was anymore possible, Carlos's face turned redder.

His mind went into the gutter…he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know about his friend's love life.

"I have something to tell you guys…I better get started…." Carlos said.

-iSiS-

He has to say…life was more peaceful…sort of. When Damon visited…so did Karone that leaded to many disappearing acts from Zhane and Carlos. Sometimes, the rest of Lost Galaxy team came. Scary….completely. Andros grumbled about the good old days before Lost Galaxy….but that was before Ashley dragged him off somewhere.

And him…he was perfectly fine with being single.

These relationships were driving him nuts especially when he walked into a room and they are making out.

Damon apologized for that.

"I got tired of you guys being so nosey….So…I had to be more direct about it."

"Hey, man…I didn't mean…"

"I know…Cassie and Ashley have a little surprise coming."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No…"

Damon's smile told him otherwise.

He definitely knew who wore the pants in that relationship.

End.

A/N: Finished! YAY! XD This fic went through two rewrites before it came to this. Never thought a fic could be such a pain. I was wrong. XD I had so much fun playing with the oldest tricks in the book. I hope someone enjoy my craziness. Anyway, review if you wish.


End file.
